walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 75
Issue 75 is the seventy-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. It was originally published on July 21, 2010. Plot Synopsis After Gabriel has approached Douglas about evicting Rick's group from Alexandria for doing horrible things before reaching the safety of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Douglas turns him away. He insists that everyone did what they had to survive, including Alexandria itself in the past, and that Gabriel should mind his own business and leave. Heath and Glenn continue to wait for the zombies to clear out of the roadway, spending the night on top of a building in hopes that they will clear out by morning, with Heath expressing concern for his friend Scott. Glenn notes that the zombies are grouping together for seemingly no reason, something neither he not Heath have ever seen. One night while on patrol, Rick finds Peter Anderson sleeping on the porch of his house and Pete tells Rick about having arguments with his wife. Rick tells him to sleep inside, appearing friendly, but appears suspicious that all is not well in their household. Heath and Glenn wake up in the morning, and unfortunately the road is still overrun. They discover the reason the roamers were grouping together was due to another group trapped inside of a store. Heath wants to leave while the roamers are distracted, but Glenn doesn't want the other group to spot them, as they could be potentially dangerous. They look on in horror as a group of men emerge from a building and sacrifice one of their own to the zombie crowd in order to escape. During lunch break, Rick tells Michonne about how he doesn't like Pete, as there is something off about him. Michonne encourages him to investigate. Rick approaches Peter's wife, Jessie, to find out if domestic abuse is happening. Though Jessie is reluctant at first, she eventually confirms that Pete has been changing and has become increasingly violent. Jessie starts playing it off, saying it's mostly her fault but Rick tries to convince her otherwise. Just then, Pete walks into the room and is surprised to find Rick in their house. Rick and Jessie pretend to be scheduling a play date for Carl and Ron. Rick then leaves the Anderson residence, visibly angry. Glenn and Heath are looting a pharmacy when a roamer appears behind Glenn. Heath shoots it, and instructs Glenn to hurry as they have about a minute before more roamers start arriving. Rick meets Douglass in the graveyard. He brings his suspicions about Pete to the leader, and Douglas doesn't seem surprised, yet is reluctant to act on the information due to Pete being a surgeon. Rick is furious with Douglas, assuring him that he will do what needs to be done. Douglas asks what he means by that, and Rick replies that he knows what men like Pete are capable of and sees only two options: exile or death. He storms off to the Anderson residence once more. That night, Rick confronts Pete at his home and it descends into violence, with Rick and Pete crashing through his house window. The commotion causes several people to come running over. Douglas tries to intervene, but Rick pulls a gun on him, exclaiming he'd do anything to keep Alexandria safe, making the hard decisions no one else can make. Before anything comes of it, Michonne hits Rick over the head and orders the others to get his gun. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Michonne Hawthorne *Gabriel Stokes *Heath *Douglas Monroe *Regina Monroe *Peter Anderson *Jessie Anderson *Spencer Monroe *Derek *Liam *Patrick *Carlos *Sandra *The Scavengers *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Lori Grimes (Voice, Hallucination) '' Non-Canon Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Michonne Hawthorne *Tyreese *Glenn *Axel *Brian Blake *Caesar Ramon Martinez *Douglas Monroe Deaths *Liam Non-Canon Deaths *Douglas Monroe *Glenn *Michonne Hawthorne Bonus Ending This issue came with a bonus ending that is not canon to the official story. In the ending, Rick had recently been hit over the head by Michonne. For reasons unknown, Rick explodes and wakes up in a scientific infirmary. Rick notices his missing hand has been replaced with a robotic one. Putting on armor he finds, he falls out of a sky ship. He sees Glenn and Douglas being torn apart by zombies and then finds himself before Tyreese, Axel, and Martinez. Michonne appears and explains how three weeks ago, Rick had suddenly disappeared. Days after, aliens came to invade, and she explains how they planned everything; reanimating the dead and destroying civilization. Their plans were to use the remaining humans to harvest water, which they apparently use for currency on their planet. The remaining humans, however, decided to fight back. Soon, Michonne is killed by The Governor (who is a cyborg) who crushes her head with a mechanical arm. Lori can be seen crying, holding onto The Governor's leg. He explains to Rick how he is either to join him or die. It was explained in the letters section how many readers actually believed this to be actual canon to the story, to which it was dismissed to just be for a bit of fun. Trivia *First appearance of The Scavengers. *First appearance of Derek. *First appearance of Carlos. *First appearance of Patrick. *First appearance of Sandra. *First (and last) appearance of Liam. *The non-canon ending is similar to ''Plan 9 From Outer Space, with aliens reanimating the dead. *This is also the first and only issue to have a non-canon ending. *This issue has three variant covers. *Glenn was originally planned to die in this issue, but his death was postponed to #100. *With the exception of Rick, every character who died in the backup story was still alive at that point in the series, and every character who lived in the backup story was dead in the series.Nerdist Writer's Panel: Robert Kirkman Nerdist (2012) References ru:Выпуск 75 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise